renesmee and jacob go to hot topic
by catsforlyfe
Summary: renesmee wants to go to hot topic! what will jacob do?
1. it begsns

**chptear oen**

 **"it begens"**

once upon a time there was a girl named renesmee who was the child of bell-air swoon and eedwerd coolin because reasons. she was universally loved! 333

she had a boyfriend named javsob, who was a wolf guy and smkaing hot btw she's 5 and her bf is like 23

renesmii's favorite store was hot topic because she felt she culd relly express herself through it

"bby bring me too hot topik," she sed one dey after baking a bunch of cupcakes in her ez bake oven

"y" jabco asled, starring at his gurlfrend.

"i ned two expres maishelf" rensesemee repled. "i wunt to buy da linkin perk stuff dey hav"

"k" sed ajvob

"wat r u doin wthi ym dogter?/" edwred asked aftur seaing jaycorb and renessymay walkin past

"mall" resspodne uaboc

"dadi im an indongpendenat woamen i can make dcedisions fro misefl," renesimay sid, anoyed at her dad. she was 5, a helthay egg to haf a bf1!1

"oki butt b careful ur mum dosnt like wen u hang out wit him" deward warnde

"i will" rrensensme promised

"weird" jabco sed after walking oaf

"ugh i can't beleve him" rensenaseme complaned "im 5 now he cant cuntrol me anymroe lick wow"

"yes" jacvob agred

end of cpater 1

BONUS:

"who r does guys/?/" ? esked

"idk we shuld go chkce thm ot" ? respoonded

"k" /? agred, fliping their heir

* * *

 **OMG WHO CULD THEY BEE? guess in the comemntts! lol so mytsteiros rite?/? :)))?**

 **su how did u like it pls comment and leave review but NO FLAME :(((**

 **TO BE CONTAINUED.,,.,..,, :))**


	2. goitng to hto topaic

**HCAPTRE TOO**

" **going to hto topic"**

"lol luk at dose nerds" rnesnymes sed agter seeing two peple

"waht?/" jacorb askde

"trehe r nerds ovar dere" renanseme pointed et de nerds

"oh"

da nerdz luked ove rat rensemya nd jaacob

"lol luk at dem ben stupd on there fones" rensmye laffed

"lol" sed jecob

"pft hes diling a number i bet he has nu frends"

"yes helo 911 i theisn pedophel" one sed, hodling phon

"crepe" jascob sed, grebing resnymae and runing oaf

"JAVBOC I WUNT TWO GO TOO HOT TOPIC WAT R U DONGI?!1" renasemy scremed as jasrvob ran

* * *

 **END OF CHAPOTER 2**

 **WILL RENSMAY EVER GIT TO HOT TOPIC?/?**

 **FIND OUT! PLZ REVIEW BUT NO FLMAE! :((**

 **TO BE CONTINAUED…,..**


	3. gotats run fats

**CTPATHER THRE**

" **gttao run fats"**

"omG WAT U DONIG JACSOB TEh MLAL ND HTOT TOPIC R OVER THERE" rensnme shotued angrerly

"runging" sed jacbod

"I NO BU RUNIG?" renasmy asked, stlil shotuing

"nerds" jacbos replid

"wat abut hte nerds?" renamsey aedkes agin

"poleece"

"o"

javsorb noded, seaing dat resnamy got the pont

"su r wii steel gonig too hot topcki?"

"no"

"JARSVOB WUT TAH HEKIEC I WUNT TO GU TO HTO TOPKCI" RENESMII

SHOTTED AGIN/

jnascob remanied sieltn nd coontinuaed two run poilece psyrens culd bee herd in the backround

"BRJGN ME TO NHTOT OTOCIK OR IM BREKIGN UP WIT U" resnsyme was mad

"no"

"TWYTS IT JAGCOV THAIS REILATIONSHEIP IS OVEFAR"

ajfcob shed a siwengle teer

* * *

 **eNd fo coapter there**

 **OMG WILL JAOCB AND RENSMY GET BACK TWOGETHER? WHEEL RENSEMY EVER GEIT TO HTO OTPCI? FIND OUT NECT TIME!**

 **PLS REVIEW HBUT NI FLKMAE! FLMAES WILL BEE USED TIO BURN DOWN UHRU HOUSE!**

 **TWO BES CONTINEHD IN...**

 **hcpaetr for**

" **rleationshep treble"**

 **dund dun dunnnndnndndnnndnnndn**


	4. relaytinship trble

**CHATPER FUOR**

" **reelayshunship treble"**

"bby" jacsdbo sed

"NO IM NTU TELKING TWO U" RENSMAE YLELDED WHEL STIEL BENG CERRIED BY JAEVCOB

"sry" jasveob sed

"SHTU UP I HAT U" TNAEMSE SCRAMED!

jasecov crid again

"mall?/" jascov asked

"umg relly? I LUV U JASVOB LES GO" resname shutted happly

jaxcob, steel currying resnames, stertef ronning in teh darictian of teh mell

"fun" he sed

"IKR RUN FESTER I CENT WEIGHT TO GO TWO THE MLAL!" RES NESMY SCRERCHED IN DELL LIGHT gg

"yes" jeavob responded

then they rod off unto the sunset towerds the mlal, nd heot topic

butt dey didnt relize ther wuz sumeone fullowing dem….

 **END FO CPOATER FUR**

 **omG WHOS FUWLLOWING JARNEC AND RNESNEME?/? WUT DO THEY WANT?**

 **PLS LEAVE COMENT BUT NO FLMAE! :((**

 **FIND OUT NEZT TIEM ON...**

 **CHPTER FVEI: oh no!1!**

 **TO BESFG COANITEF…**


	5. oh no

**CJAPTRE FVIE**

" **oh no!11!**

"hy is sum1 fawloing us?/" renmse seked locking behnd her

"maybe" jaecob sed

"arent u the 1 with the supurrsenses?/1!" rnessemee asked ovbiousyl unheppy

"yes" hsebon sed

"w8 for falwloing or for superseaense?"

"suppersanse"

"WELL THEN CHCKE IF SOMEOEN'S FALWOING US!1" RNESNEMEE SCREMEMED!

"OKAY" JASVSOB SOUTHED and snefefed da air

"well? renseme asked

"stulker" jasecob confurmed

"o no what do?"

"run"

"JACUB U JEK I M BREKING UP WIT U AGIN! :(" rensemee SCREMED EBCAUSE SHE RELLY WANTING TO GO TO HTO TOPIC

"cri" jasvb sed

 **END CHPATER 5**

 **WILL RENSMEE EVER GET TO HOT TOSPIC? WLIL HER AND JADCOV'S RELATINSHIP LST? FND OTU NEXT CHPATER**

 **"HOT TOPIC WOSE"**


End file.
